


Batman Does Care

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: Minor Character Death, Self-Sacrifice, Team, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to tell if Batman cares about anyone, but when it comes down to it, he makes a choice that proves he more than cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Does Care

It was surreal. When Batman said Wally wasn't fast enough he felt an ache deep inside of him. Was he not good enough? Did Batman really.. not like him? He _had_ tested their teleporter on him. Wally West, the Flash, guinea pig.

His fists clenched with anger and betrayal as he watched Johnny Quick, this Earth's villain Speedster take his place to save all Earth's everywhere. Quick didn't belong there.  _ He _ wasn't a hero. Wally was. Wally was supposed to be the one on that platform, sacrificing, giving all he had to save the world. It was what he did. What he was supposed to do.

But it wasn't him. It was Johnny Quick. Batman had said he wasn't fast enough, so Quick took the center stage.

Feeling so bitter made him feel instantly guilty. What made him so much better than the Australian Speedster? Sure, Wally was a hero and he was a villain, but they were both human. They were both alive. If Quick wanted to be the one to help them save Earth, who was Wally to stop him? So he stood there and watched as he hit the proper speed Lex had been talking about. He waited for Batman to come back, injured but alive and victorious.

Then when Batman told him to stop… Wally's eyes had gone wide with shock. The once young Speedster had aged a lifetime. Orange hair had become white. Youthful vigor had become old age frailty. His life was ending.

Wally raced over and caught him as he fell, weak, unable to keep himself up, unable to support himself.

“Did we.. save the world?” Quick's faint voice asked as he looked up at Batman in Wally's arms. “We did,” Batman replied, being supported by Diana. “Then all that rubbish about me being faster than Flash.. you knew this was going to happen.”

Wally looked up, wide eyed and heart aching. Had he  _ known? _ If he had, why would he allow someone else to sacrifice their  _ life? _ Wally looked at Batman, stunned into silence as Batman just stared, not saying a word in re s ponse. Not offering any arguments against his statement.

“Good one, Mate,” Quick faintly smiled before his face fell, eyes slipping closed and heart ceasing to heave. Wally laid him down on the platform, guilt coursing through his veins. Batman had tricked Quick into sacrificing his life so that Wally didn't.

'No,' Wally shook himself inside, 'not tricked. He just.. withheld information..'

Looking down at Quick's body, Wally didn't know whether to cry or feel elated. He was more than well aware that that could be him laying there, dead.  Had Batman not have said Flash wasn't fast enough, had Quick not volunteered assuming he could do it because he was faster than Flash, it would've been him.

That was the one thought that remained in Wally's mind for months to come. Batman had saved him from dying. Batman had sacrificed another life for his. Batman really did care. Wally was wrong. Batman did like him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of writing this until I watched this movie and I just couldn't let Batman and Flash's interactions go. I did NOT expect Bats to let someone sacrifice himself to save Flash from doing it. Omg, seriously. So yeah. The reaction of Flash to what Batman did.


End file.
